ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Casolaro
Research According to Bill Turner, Casolaro had documents connecting Oliver North, BCCI, the Keating Five scandal, and the Silverado Savings and Loan company of Neil Bush. According to Ben Mason, Casolaro had documentary evidence of Iran-Contra arms deals, copies of checks drawn on BCCI accounts by Adnan Khashoggi and Manucher Ghorbanifar, and a copy of the passport of "some guy named Ibrahim" who Carol Marshall identifies as Ibrahim Ali Ibrahim of Sitico. According to Marshall, Casolaro's source for these papers was Richard J. Brenneke by way of Bob Bickel. Another of Casolaro's sources was Robert Booth Nichols. According to Carol Marshall: Casolaro was also investigating Colonel Bo Gritz’s expose of CIA drug trafficking, and had requested to meet with a former police officer who had information on Laotian warlord Kuhn Sa’s Golden Triangle drug trade proposal to the U.S. He had learned through a Sacramento Bee newspaper article, dated June 2, 1990 that W. Patrick Moriarty, the Red Devil fireworks magnate convicted of laundering political contributions and bribing city officials in Sacramento, had been subpoenaed to testify on behalf of Gritz at his trial in Las Vegas where he was tried for using a false passport. Gritz was acquitted of the charges. Moriarty’s lawyer, Jan Lawrence Handzlik, told the Bee that Moriarty had paid Gritz to make business trips to China, Singapore and other parts of Asia. Gritz said his business trip to Asia in July 1989 was for the purpose of negotiating an oil interest that he and Moriarty had set up between the People’s Republic of China and Indonesia. It is noteworthy that W. Patrick Moriarty is the longtime (30 years) partner of Marshall Riconosciuto, Michael Riconosciuto’s father. They owned several California businesses together, two of which were Hercules Research Corporation, of which Michael was a partner, and Pyrotronics Corporation. Before his death Casolaro and his housekeeper Olga had been receiving threatening telephone calls in the days preceding his death. On August 5, Casolaro met with a dark-skinned heavy man who looked like he may have been from India. Carol Marshall identifies this man as Hassan Ali Ibrahim Ali of Sitico. On August 6, Casolaro packed a thick sheaf of papers into a briefcase. The papers were not found after his death. On August 9 at 3:00 PM, Bill Turner met Casolaro in the parking lot of the Sheraton Hotel and gave him papers referring to Hughes Aircraft. These papers were not found after Casolaro's death. It has been claimed that the papers related to fraud conducted by Hughes. Death According to Carol Marshall: Danny Casolaro’s body was found at 12:30 p.m. in a blood-filled bath tub by a hotel maid who called the Martinsburg police. The body contained three deep cuts on the right wrist and seven on the left wrist, made by a single edge razor blade, the kind used to scrape windows or open packages. At the bottom of the bathwater was an empty Milwaukee beer can, a paper glass coaster, the razor blade and two white plastic trash bags, the kind used in wastepaper baskets. On the desk in the hotel room was an empty mead composition notebook with one page torn out and a suicide note... There were no other papers, folders, documents of any sort, nor any briefcase found in the room. Drugs Traces of Hydrocodone and a Tricyclic antidepressant were found in Casolaro's body. He was not known to use any such drugs. Ben-Menashe allegations Ari Ben-Menashe claimed that Casolaro had planned to meet two FBI agents from Lexington, Kentucky in Martinsburg, and named one of them as E.B. Cartinhour. Lexington was the headquarters of the Bluegrass Conspiracy. Possible identity of E.B. Cartinhour Emmett Benjamin Cartinhour III of Versailles, Kentucky was an FBI agent who died in 2001 at the age of 59. See also * http://www.american-buddha.com/mystery.death.htm * Wackenhut References Carol Marshall, The Last Circle, Chapter 5, http://web.archive.org/web/20100419060229/http://wiretap.stumblers.net/2010/04/the-last-circle/5/ Carol Marshall, The Last Circle, Chapter 6, http://web.archive.org/web/20100419054747/http://wiretap.stumblers.net/2010/04/the-last-circle/6/ Octopus Revisited, Steamshovel Press, http://www.umsl.edu/~thomaskp/ocrev.htm Recent Obituaries, Woodford Sun, November 1, 2001, http://www.woodfordsun.com/Obits/November%201%202001.htm Henry Weinstein and Paul Feldman, Trial Offers Murky Peek Into World of Intrigue : Testimony: Presenting himself as a CIA operative, a mystery man sues the LAPD for alleged false arrest that he says cost him his gun permit and millions of dollars.,Los Angeles Times, 1993 March 21, http://articles.latimes.com/1993-03-21/news/mn-13734_1_false-arrest Category: All